Update:4920 - Experimental Build 4920 + Mini-Halloween Update
Today we released another build on the experimental branch as we inch closer to our major release. While the meat of the update is focused on bug fixes, we couldn't help but keep up the tradition of including some special Halloween features! On top of the fixes, this build includes randomly spawned smashable pumpkins, an updated main menu, some small tweaks to the car's visuals, and a new experiment with the car's visuals. When driving into an area where your car's wings are disabled, your car's skin burns away to reveal a spooky secret... a skeleton lives within. I also updated the main menu with some of our favorite dark, spooky, and/or creepy community-created levels. Check them out! Check out the changelog below for more details. Hope you have a fun and safe holiday weekend! 'EXPERIMENTAL BUILD 4920' 'Halloween Special Features' *When the car enters a wing corruption zone, a skeleton emerges from within *Changed default main menu level to showcase Spooky Town (arena level) *Randomly generated pumpkins are dynamically placed on the tracks (can be disabled in General Options) *Replays and Leaderboards are not updated when pumpkins are in the levels *Added ghostly laughter sound effects when doing tricks *Added animated spider web to car's top screen *Changed car wheel rim image to feature a jack-o-lantern face *Car headlights now use spider flashlight "cookies" 'General Modifications' *The online match waiting screen now supports 12 players *The game can now be paused during the results screen or before an online match has started *Improved player/chat colors for 12 online players *Updated level unlock requirements to only require Bronze medal of the previous level *Toggling UI while viewing a replay is now done with "Back" on a 360 controller or "T" on keyboard *Improved multiplayer chat box position/depth in the menus *Multiplayer chat is now hidden when the game is paused *"1ST PLACE" text in results screen is now hidden when only one player is playing *Disabled non-working post-process effects when in VR (DoF, Motion Blur, Radial Blur) *Started work to improve support for 5.1/7.1 surround sound *Trimmed high end frequencies of boost sound effect 'Level Editor' *Disabled Ambient Change Trigger, use Biodomes instead *Removed brightness limits on lights in the Level Editor 'Bug Fixes' *Fixed bug where an error in the Steam download could cancel the rest of queued Steam downloads *Fixed bug where restarting a Trackmogrify level would return to the main menu *Fixed bug where tag bubble would sometimes not follow the player with the bubble *Fixed bug in the Level Editor where restarting from the pause menu would not work *Fixed bug where the Main Menu level couldn't be set in several cases *Fixed bug where outlines didn't display correctly in VR *Fixed bug where objects pop in was more noticeable in levels with lots of fog (e.g. Friction) *Fixed bugs with cubemaps not working in the level editor, and after losing window focus *Fixed bug where "GhostLaughEmitter" wouldn't stop playing between levels *Fixed bug in level select menu where viewing an empty menu (e.g. My Levels) would cause an internal error - Jordan (@torcht for more frequent dev updates)